


Finny x GN! Reader

by blackrose343



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose343/pseuds/blackrose343
Summary: Your habit of watching Finny working has affected your work. To help you, the young master decides you should work with Finny. When you tell Finny the good news, he runs off.
Relationships: Finnian (Kuroshitsuji)/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Finny x GN! Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Finny x Gender Neutral Reader

Today was a lovely day. The sun was shining its brightest. Birds were singing and the breeze made the trees dance. You watched Finny working on the Phantomhive garden. You could see Tanaka drinking tea besides Finny. Pluto ran around, sniffing all the flowers then rolling in the dirt.

You love to watch Finny do his job, but Sebastian always catches you. Every time, Sebastian orders you to lollygag after you finish your work. You could never wait, so you try doing both at the same time. Doing so results in you messing everything up as badly as the others. 

You don’t know how long you’ve been watching Finny. All you can remember is that it started while you and Finny were being experimented on. Finny would do everything he could to keep you both smiling. It was because of him you believed you would get out of the terrible place. Whenever the experimenters took him, Finny tried his best to keep a composed facade but you could see the fear in his eyes. Beyond the doors, you heard Finny’s pleas for them to stop and for mercy.

Sebastian catching you spacing out brought you back to reality. Once again, he ordered you to finish your work. This time was different because he said you can join Finny afterwards. It was unusual but you weren’t going to say anything. You do as Sebastian says as quickly as possible. You helped Mey-Rin set up the table, polish the stairs, and mop the floors.

You finished your work and searched for Sebastian to ask if he needed you to do anything else. While searching, Bard tells you that Sebastian and the young master want to talk to you. You were nervous. Your hands became clammy the closer you got to the young master’s office. You start thinking of possible reasons why they want to talk to you.

 _I hope I’m not getting fired!_ You noticed your hands were sweaty and wiped them on your uniform. You stopped outside of the office, attempting to calm yourself before going in. You took a few deep breaths, then knocked on the door. The young master tells you to come in and close the door. You do as he says and stand in front of him, trying your very best to stay calm.

“(Y/N), Sebastian has told me you’ve been spacing out during work quite frequently. Mind telling me why.”

“Young master, please forgive me for troubling you and Sebastian. I would say I space out because I want to be outside with Finny.”

The young master sighed and rested his head on his hand, thinking. You patiently stood in the office, fidgeting with your hands. Sebastian stood next to the young master waiting for him to respond. It appeared as if Sebastian was going over something in his head. 

“How about if I switch your job to a gardener?”

“Really? You would let me work with Finny?” Your eyes sparkled with joy.

“Only if you two do your jobs.”

“Yes, of course, young master!” You were dismissed after the young master made his decision. You went to the garden to tell Finny the good news. 

Finny never knew you were watching him while he worked, until today. Mey-Rin told Finny that Sebastian always has to remind you to finish your work when he catches you watching him.

Finny blushed when Mey-Rin told him this. Finny always liked to watch you too, but didn’t do it as much as you. He started to like you when you two became very good friends. He didn’t want to tell you because he thought it wasn’t the right time since you two were always being experimented on.

Today Finny was determined to tell you how he felt about you, but he wasn’t sure how. He went to Tanaka and asked him. Tanaka told Finny to tell you when he felt it was the right time. He also mentioned making the confession short and sweet. Finny may end up confusing you if he made it long.

While you were with Sebastian and the young master, Finny was trying to think of a way to tell you he loves you. Just when Finny came up with a way to tell you, you came out to the garden. Finny ran off as soon as you and him made eye contact. He saw your hurt expression and it killed him, but he didn’t know what to do.

You looked after him in pure disbelief and disappointment. You try to go after him, but Tanaka told you to give him some space. You do as Tanaka advised. You sat on the bench and watched the birds sing.

You were still sitting on the bench waiting for Finny to join you, but it looked like he wasn’t going to. The urge to cry was forming, but you tried your best to ignore it and wait for Finny. You also started to think if you did anything to upset Finny. You couldn’t think of anything so you left. You tried to get to your room quickly without anyone seeing you and before you started to cry. When you did reach your room, you laid on the bed with your face buried in the pillow and started to cry.

Finny didn’t know what to do when you left. He knew you were upset. He knows very well that you get very upset when someone ignores you. He decided to tell you the truth, hoping it will cheer you up. He went to look for you full of determination.

“Hey (Y/N), can I come in?” Finny asked shyly. You turned your to the door and told Finny to come in.

“I’m sorry, (Y/N). I wanted to tell you something, but I didn’t know how to. When I saw you, I got nervous and didn’t know how to handle it.” You looked at Finny confused. Finny was nervous, but why? Both of you were always able to tell each other everything.

“Finny, tell me what you wanted to tell me.” Finny looked away from you to gather his thoughts. His face was becoming flushed.

“I...I...I liked you for a long time.” You looked at him, blushing as badly as he was. You wrapped your arms around his waist and laid your head on his lap.

“I love you to, buddy.” Finny looked at you shocked, happy, and surprised. You look up at him, smiling.

Finny leaned down and kissed you softly and sweetly. Ever since you two started going out, Sebastian became unhappy at you two becoming more distracted than before. He has to yell at you two more often to get your work done.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to start writing fanfics for Kuroshitsuji again, but I can’t come up with a single idea. To hopefully spark an idea, I decided to re-visit (and fix up) my older fanfics from 2012-2014.
> 
> Do not repost.


End file.
